Make A Wish
by HermioneLunaPotter
Summary: This idea is based off 'Candles' by My Dear Professor McGonagall. A little birthday snippet for each wonderful character in the Potterverse. February: Arthur Weasley, Dennis Creevey, Dominique Apolline Weasley, Hestia Jones, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Lorcan & Lysander Scamander.
1. Gwenog Jones

_**A/N: Happy 35th Birthday Gwenog!**_

* * *

><p><em>January 4, 2003<em>

"Alright ladies, listen up!"

All eyes turned to face the Holyhead Harpies captain as she stormed into the dressing room. Her face was a mask of determination as she strode confidently into the middle of the room and put her hands on her hips. Ginny stopped midway through lacing up her boots and looked up at her captain. There was just something about Gwenog Jones that was inspiring - perhaps it was the way she held herself, or her fierce expression. Whatever it was, it enabled her to have the utmost attention of the six other women in the room.

"Today is the day," Gwenog began, tossing her long, dark ponytail over her shoulder as she addressed her team. "There is no turning back now. We've come this far already, there's no reason why we shouldn't go further!"

Ginny listened with adoration as Gwenog continued her motivational speech, as she did before every game. She noticed that this particular pep talk held far more emotion, possibly due to the fact that they were now playing off in the Quarter Finals of the English League. It was a spectacular achievement; no one had picked the Harpies on making it this far, but Gwenog had always known that her girls had it in them.

"We're playing the Wanderers today. Now, I know they finished above us on the ladder, but we beat them the last time we played them, and there's no reason why we can't do it again today!"

Her dark eyes narrowed and her expression changed to one more serious. "If we don't win today, it's the end of the road. If we win, we'll move forward to the Semi Finals, and depending on the victor, will either play the Arrows or the Bats."

She began pacing the room, eying each team member carefully as they strapped on their Quidditch gear and laced up their boots.

"Do not doubt yourselves. Each of you is capable of winning today. No one picked us. No one thought we were good enough! But I did! I knew I picked a brilliant team, and today, we will go out and prove to everyone how wrong they were to underestimate us!"

"Hear, hear!" Some on the girls cried, throwing their fists in the air. Ginny grinned. She loved it when Gwenog affected her teammates such that they began to cheer. It created a great atmosphere. The woman was one of the greatest motivators Ginny had ever known.

"Bring it in, ladies!" she cried, her eyes flashing with pride. The six woman gathered around her and put their hands together in the centre.

"Who are we?" Gwenog cried.

"HARPIES!"

"What do we want?"

"VICTORY!" they all roared and threw their hands up in the air.

As the team made their way out of the change room, Ginny caught up to Gwenog and fell into step beside her.

"Hey, Captain," she said.

"Yes, Potter?"

"Happy Birthday!"

The beautiful Beater flashed her a grin and nodded her head. "Let's make it one to remember!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed that little birthday snippet :) Please read and review! xx**_


	2. Severus Snape

_**A/N: Happy 18th Birthday Severus! :D**_

* * *

><p><em>January 9, 1978 <em>

Lily Evans laughed and flicked her long red hair over her shoulder as James Potter told a joke that had the entire Gryffindor table in fits of giggles. From across the room, Severus Snape eyed them bitterly as he picked at his breakfast. How could they laugh at something Potter said? He was nothing more than an arrogant git and Severus hated him more than anything. His blood boiled as he watched Potter slink his arm around Lily's waist and press a chaste kiss to her cheek. It disgusted him. How could she succumb to that imbecile? Surely, she was smarter than that. Severus knew she was smarter than that.

No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, the nagging voice inside his head continually reminded him that there was a time when Lily would laugh with him. But those days were long gone. Now, she hardly acknowledged him; merely cold, awkward glances along the corridors, or in Potions class. She probably didn't even remember it was his birthday today. A part of Severus was angry; angry that she hadn't remembered, or even given him a birthday card. But another part was ashamed; ashamed that there was no reason for Lily to remember his birthday; ashamed that he had ruined their friendship because of one horrid word and three horrid friends.

So, Severus decided to blame Potter. It made him feel better to believe that Potter had corrupted Lily's sweet, forgiving nature and turned her against him for his own satisfaction. If it wasn't for Potter, Lily would have forgiven him... Right? Severus could only hope.

Suddenly, his breakfast didn't seem all that appetising, and he pushed his plate aside and trudged out of the Great Hall, feeling utterly miserable. It didn't help that there was a cold draught in the dungeons as he made his way to the Common Room. He pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders and kept his head pointed towards the floor. As he was walking, he bumped into a solid body and stumbled backwards slightly. As he looked up, Professor Slughorn's round, cheery face beamed down at him.

"Severus, m'boy," he boomed and patted his large belly. "Watch where you're going, young man. You could have knocked over my pineapple." He gestured to the box of crystalised pineapple in his left hand and Severus nodded blankly.

"Sorry, sir," he mumbled.

He made to continue when Slughorn frowned and stopped him. "Say, why so glum, Severus? You've got Potions next, you should be smiling. That essay you handed in last week was absolutely outstanding!"

"Thank you, sir."

Slughorn continued to eye him cautiously. "Why don't you come inside, m'boy. You can help me prepare for class."

Knowing that, this way, there was no chance he could run into Lily and Potter again, Severus shrugged and followed Slughorn inside. The Potions Master hurried over to his desk and began to sort through papers, leaving sticky, sugary fingerprints all over the essays. With a cry of triumph, he pulled out a roll of parchment from beneath the pile and handed it to Severus with a flourish.

"Outstanding, Severus!" he boomed gleefully. "You have quite a gift, m'boy. Just like young Miss Evans."

At the mention of Lily's name, Severus faltered and cast his eyes down. Potions class used to be something the two of them enjoyed together, back when they were inseparable. His chest tightened at the memory of brewing the Draught of the Living Dead together, and how her face would light up when she received praise for her excellent work. Slughorn noticed his change of heart and sighed, leaning out and patting him on the back.

"I've noticed how you and Miss Evans no longer sit together in Potions Class, Severus. Why is that?"

Severus shook his head sadly. "I was foolish, sir," he replied simply.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and a dozen students piled into the class, ready to begin their lesson. Severus rolled his essay up and placed it in his bag before trudging over to the table he shared with Avery. As he did so, he passed Lily, and as always, their eyes met. Her brilliant green orbs stared into his soul and she opened her mouth, as though to say something. His heart leapt, perhaps she had remembered his birthday after all. But then Potter pulled on her arm, and she followed him; whatever she had wanted to say had left her. Severus watched her walk away with an ache in his chest. Never, had he ever felt so alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Awww poor Severus :(**_


	3. James Sirius Potter

_**A/N: Happy 17th Birthday, James!**_

* * *

><p><em>January 11, 2021 <em>

"Hurry up, James! You're taking longer than Victoire!" Teddy called from downstairs.

"He needs to make himself pretty for the ladies," sniggered Fred.

Upstairs, in his room, James rolled his eyes as he buttoned up his shirt. It was his seventeenth birthday and he was finally of age, as Fred had continuously complained. His three older cousins, Teddy, Louis and Fred had agreed to take him out for the first time and James was excited to say the least. Being seventeen made him feel invincible; he no longer had the trace on him, he was finally able to drink at pubs and he was recognised throughout the wizarding world as an adult. It exhilarated him.

He casually looked himself over in the mirror, and ran a hand through his messy black hair, making it stick up even more at the back, before giving himself a wink and heading downstairs, where his cousins were waiting for him. All three of them had smirks plastered on their faces and Teddy put him in a headlock as soon as he arrived and ruffled his hair.

"I thought he'd never come down," Louis grinned wickedly.

"Ow... gerroff me... Ted..." James protested.

"Aw, is your he ruining your hair, Jamie?" Fred teased in a high pitched voice, earning him a punch in the shoulder. Teddy eventually freed him and James straightened up and glared at him.

"Watch it, Lupin," he threatened half-heartedly. "I'm of age now, I can legally curse your eyebrows off."

Teddy cackled. "You'd really curse an Auror? Merlin, adulthood has made you even more of a prat than normal."

"Auror, or not, I can still take you in a fight," James challenged

"That was one time!" Teddy defended. "And Lily was restraining me."

Fred snickered and whispered in Louis' ear, "The only way he can win a fight, is if he gets help from his kid sister."

James turned on Fred, when Teddy put an arm on his shoulder and grinned at Fred. "Alright, that's enough. Leave him alone. It is his birthday, after all."

Puffing up his chest proudly, James ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it. "Yes, it is. Now, are you prats going to take me out or what?"

Teddy gave a dramatic sigh and shook his head, already dreading the night ahead. He couldn't believe he got roped into taking two seventeen year olds and one eighteen year old to the Leaky Cauldron without some form of backup. He spared a look at Louis, who grinned mischievously and shook his head.

"Alright, you lot," Teddy began with a laugh. "Let's go show James how to have a good time."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm not sure if this fits in with when the students return to Hogwarts after Christmas, but I just **_**had****_ to write this scene! I just had to! Please read and review! xx_**


	4. Luna Lovegood

**_A/N: Happy 9th Birthday Luna! :D_**

* * *

><p><em>January 14, 1990 <em>

Luna leapt out of bed, having been woken by the golden sunshine that peered through her bedroom window. Discarding her blue dressing gown and slippers, she hurried down the winding staircase, her tangled, blonde hair streaming out behind her. Dawn had just broken over the hills and Luna rushed outside to admire the myriad of colours that splayed across the sky, as though some giant had finger painted them.

The rush of crisp, morning air bit at her nose and ears as she opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. But Luna had never seen a more beautiful day. Splashes of orange, pink and gold were strewn across the expanse of blue, slowly fading into a deep indigo as it climbed higher and higher. The rest of the world was asleep, and Luna couldn't help but wonder if this morning had been dedicated just to her, for her ninth birthday.

She heard soft footfalls step out onto the porch and a sweet, melodic voice call her name.

"Luna."

Beaming, Luna spun around to see her mother in her white nightdress, with her arms open.

"Mummy!" she cried and ran to her, crushing her in an exuberant hug. Mrs Lovegood smelled of jasmine and wild berries. Luna nuzzled into her belly and her arms constricted tighter around her waist.

"Happy Birthday, sweet girl," Mrs Lovegood whispered softly, stroking her daughter's hair gently and placing gentle kisses on top of her head.

Luna's smile was wide as she pulled back to look up at her mother. There was no one in the world more beautiful than Marigold Lovegood, she concluded as she stared up into her mother's large, pale blue eyes. Her long blonde hair fell in loose tangles down to her waist. Luna loved playing with it; braiding and knotting and decorating it with the flowers that grew in the garden. She hoped she could have beautiful hair like that someday.

"I brought you a present," Mrs Lovegood said with a smile, reaching into the pocket of her sunshine yellow dressing gown. "Close your eyes."

Luna obeyed and held out her hand. She felt something small and circular drop into her palm. When she opened her eyes, she saw it was a small seed, no bigger than a pebble. Luna picked it up and rolled it between her thumb and index finger, eying it with intrigue.

"It's a Marigold seed, Luna," Mrs Lovegood supplied to her daughter's questioning gaze.

"Just like you, Mummy!" Luna cried, beaming up at her mother with a gapped-tooth smile.

"Yes, exactly. And that way, whenever you see your little Marigold plant, you will think of me."

Luna hugged her mother again and then pulled on her hand, tugging her towards the small garden down the path.

"Come, Mummy! Let's go and plant it!"

Mrs Lovegood's silvery laughter floated along the breeze as Luna skipped out ahead, giggling madly. The garden was already full of Dirigible Plums, Belladonna, daisies, Flutterby bushes, daffodils and an assortment of different sized toadstools. Her mother was extremely proud of her garden, and Luna would often help her tend to it, and prune the Flutterby bushes; which were sometimes extremely difficult. The garden was one of her mother's most prized possessions, and it was an honour to plant her own addition to the marvellous collection.

The two of them set to work digging out a little hole, planting the tiny seed and watering and fertilizing it until they were both flushed and hungry. They took each others hands and headed back up to the house, where Mr Lovegood was putting on the kettle.

"There's my little birthday Angel!" he exclaimed, his face lighting up and his arms wide as Luna rushed towards him.

"Daddy!"

He kissed her forehead and cupped her cheek gently. "Did you and Mummy plant your little present?

Luna nodded enthusiastically.

"She did it all by herself," Mrs Lovegood said fondly, smiling at her husband.

"Oh my, such a grown up girl you are," Mr Lovegood grinned down at his daughter. "Come, let's make you some breakfast. And then we can do whatever you want."

Luna bounced up and down, glancing between each of her parents. She knew that she was the luckiest girl in the world, to have two wonderful parents who loved her so very much. They were all she ever needed in her life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This one is a little bittersweet, because it is Luna's last birthday with her mother. I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review xx**_


	5. Seamus Finnigan

**_A/N: Happy 18th Birthday Seamus!_**

* * *

><p><em>January 19, 1998<em>

It was excessively dull in the Room of Requirement on that cold, blistery night. Small fires glowed in the centre of small groups, huddled around the flames wrapped up in blankets. The flames casted flickering patterns across the walls and ceiling, and Seamus watched them absentmindedly from his hammock. He hated having nothing to do. He hated sitting idle and waiting - waiting for what? For Harry, Ron and Hermione to return and save the day? For He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to finally be defeated and leave the world in peace? For the Carrows to stop picking on first years and punishing those who defended them? It frustrated him to no end.

Seamus still hadn't heard from Dean. It had been five months without a word, even a quick note to say that he was alive. Was he still alive? Had he been captured by Snatchers? Had he been tortured for information about Harry? Those thoughts had haunted Seamus in his sleep. If he was completely honest, a part of him wished that Dean was dead. That way, he wouldn't have to face the horrors that the Death Eaters dealt Muggle borns.

With a sigh, he put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, counting the number of flickering lights that danced across the surface. It was then, that he felt the weight of someone sitting next to him. The hammock rocked a little, and he looked to his left to see Parvati staring at him. Her dark brown eyes were narrowed in concern, and her black braid a little messier than usual. There was a bruise on her right cheek, from when the Alecto Carrow had slapped her for speaking out in defence of Professor Trelawney. The sight of it made Seamus angry and he clenched his fists and set his jaw.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly, noticing his sudden change in demeanour.

"They hit you," he spat aggressively, reaching up and touching the bruise softly.

Parvati shrugged. "It's not so bad now. You've got some pretty bad bruises yourself."

That was true. Seamus was not one for conforming to order, and his cheek and stubbornness often resulted in him being the Carrows' punching bag. He had been tortured one or two times as well, though he hadn't told anyone about that.

"They can't get away with this," he growled darkly.

Her hand rested on his arm and Parvati nodded. "They won't, Seamus. It'll all be over soon, I can feel it. Then they'll pay for what they've done."

"How can you be so sure?"

Parvati shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I have hope."

The two of them sat in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the others sleeping. Seamus' eyes darted to Neville, who was sitting upright in his hammock, staring at the ground with his wand in his hand. The forlorn look on his face told Seamus one thing - he was thinking about Luna. It was then that he glanced upon the calendar on the wall beside Neville's head. Today was the 19th of January.

"It's my birthday," Seamus blurted out suddenly, as though he was completely taken by surprise at the sudden memory.

Parvati glanced up, a little bewildered, before smiling at him. "Oh, Happy Birthday," she said kindly.

Seamus grimaced. "Let's just hope I make it to the next one."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Parvati and Seamus are such cuties. I quite like this pairing. Please read and review! xx**_


	6. Dorcas Meadowes

**_A/N: Happy 15th Birthday, Dorcas!_**

* * *

><p><em>January 21, 1975<em>

"Happy Birthday, Dorcas!"

Dorcas Meadowes awoke to the weight of three teenage girls jumping on her bed, and their delighted, high-pitched squeals. Three blurry faces bounced around her as she squinted at them, and she groggily reached over to find her square glasses. Once she could finally see, she beamed up at her best friends.

"Thanks, girls," she said happily, sitting up in her bed. Her hazel eyes flicked over to the clock beside her bed and she chuckled at the time. "I'm surprised you managed to get out of bed this early, Marley," she giggled.

Marlene swished her long, blonde hair over one shoulder and shrugged nonchalantly. "It was no big deal," she insisted.

Beside her, Mary burst into giggles, her cheeks blushing brighter than usual. "Sure, sure, Marley. Lily had to drag you out by your feet."

"I got up eventually!" Marlene remarked, indignantly - pouting and crossing her arms.

Lily scooted over beside Dorcas and rolled her eyes at her friends. "That's enough guys, it's Dorcas' birthday!" She retrieved a small parcel wrapped in purple paper and placed it in Dorcas' lap. "Happy Birthday!"

Dorcas smiled at her and gave Lily a quick hug. "Thanks, Lily." She early began to unwrap the gift and gasped when she noticed it was a new book.

"Great Expectations!" she cried, beaming at Lily and looking extremely pleased. "Wherever did you get it?"

"I'm Muggle born, Dorc, remember? I bought it at a bookstore when I went home for Christmas."

Dorcas gave her another hug. "Thank you so much, Lily," she said again.

The rest of the morning was spent lazily in bed. Dorcas received wonderful gifts from Marlene and Mary; a box of treacle fudge and a handsome, dragon-leather bound diary. By the time they finally rolled out of their beds and changed out of their pyjamas to head down to the Great Hall, all four of them were complaining of grumbling bellies and appetites the size of a hippogriff's.

The Great Hall was bustling with students, but the fifth years managed to squeeze themselves between two seventh year girls and a group of second year boys. Dorcas was showered with birthday greetings and well wishes from the entire Gryffindor table, and she was a little embarrassed about the attention. News of her birthday had even travelled across Houses, and Alice Longbottom hurriedly bounded over to give her an enthusiastic hug as soon as she had seen them.

By the entrance to the Great Hall, four boys were gathered in a huddle. The tallest, with silky dark hair and the dangerous smirk was continuously shoving his gangly, sandy haired friend in the shoulder. Next to him, the bespeckled boy with the messy hair and charismatic smile was egging the poor, reluctant boy on with taunts and teases. The shorter, chubby blonde boy with red cheeks was watching eagerly beside them.

"Come on, Moony," Sirius Black said. "Go and say 'Happy Birthday'."

Remus Lupin shook his head stubbornly and pulled his cardigan self-consciously around his shoulders. "No, Sirius, "he replied.

"It's just Dorcas, Moony," James Potter encouraged. "No one ever notices her. She'll love it."

"I notice her," Remus said timidly.

Sirius pulled his friend up to his height by the collar of his shirt. "Remus, you are a Marauder. Since when are the Marauders afraid of girls?"

"When they're pretty?" Remus suggested weakly.

"Never!" Sirius roared. "Now, are you a Gryffindor or not?"

With a glare at his two friends, Remus trudged down the Great Hall. Even though he was moving his feet, he felt as though his destination was getting further away. His stomach was gurgling uncomfortably. Finally, he approached Dorcas. She was sipping her pumpkin juice and didn't even notice him.

"Remus!" Lily cried in surprise.

He smiled at her and summoned as much courage as he could muster. "Hi, Lily."

Dorcas turned around and gave him a shy smile.

"Hi, Dorcas," he muttered. "Happy Birthday."

She beamed, the smile brightening up her hazel eyes underneath the square glasses she wore.

"Thank you, Remus," she said brightly. A delicate pink colour decorated her cheeks.

Giving her a broad smile, he strode back down the corridor to his friends, holding his head high and his chest out. The satisfied look on his face was noticeable from miles away.

Back at the Gryffindor table, Lily and Mary were gushing over what had just transpired. Marlene assumed her usual bored expression, yet her eyes lingered upon the retreating figure of Sirius as he and the rest of the Marauders headed back to the Common Room. Dorcas was too amazed to even speak.

"He likes you, Dorc," Mary gushed excitedly, clapping her hands together. Lily nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Maybe," was all that Dorcas said. It was definitely one of her better birthdays.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Dorcas may not be a very well known character, but I certainly love her. I believe that Remus had a little relationship with Dorcas while at Hogwarts. Please read and review! xx**_


	7. Rose Molly Weasley

**_Happy 1st Birthday Rose Weasley... This is an awkward one :)_**

* * *

><p><em>January 26 2007<em>

It was completely chaotic in the kitchen that morning. A stressed and flustered Hermione was pouring over a recipe book she had borrowed from Molly and muttering curses to herself. Her bushy brown hair fanned out around her head in a messy halo, and she had flour all over her favourite sweater and chocolate smudges on her hands and face.

It was Rose's first birthday and Hermione wanted it to be something special; something that she would remember for years to come. Everything had to be perfect; the cake, the presents, the guests. She was finding it difficult to live up to her own standards. Firstly, she was a terrible cook, and even following the carefully constructed annotations on the recipe had proved a struggle. Baking was not Hermione's specialty. Teaching Rose to read and write or setting up the backyard for the party were easy feats, but baking - she felt completely out of her element. With fierce determination, she ploughed on and eventually produced a cake batter that was edible and relatively tasty.

Pleased with her effort, she licked her fingers and poured the dark, sticky mixture into a round tray. Just as she turned around and was about to put it in the oven, she heard a small, high-pitched gurgled from below her. In surprise, Hermione looked down to see Rose sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor, her chubby fists waving around happily. Hermione moved to sidestep her daughter, in order not to step on her, but the sudden movement caused her to slip and the cake tin flew out of her hands and crashed to the floor.

Chocolate cake batter went everywhere, covering every inch of the titles and splattering Rose. Hermione groaned in frustration and pulled out her wand to clean up the mess.

"Ronald Weasley!" she called out.

There was a groan of frustration, and moments later, Ron appeared at the kitchen window. "Yes, Hermione?" he asked, clearly irritated.

She stashed her wand back in her pocket and picked the happy, gurgling Rose up in her arms. "You are supposed to be keeping Rose out of the kitchen," she told him firmly, frowning at him. Rose giggled and pulled at Hermione's hair with short, chubby fingers. Hermione winced in pain.

Ron was obviously offended by this statement and threw his hands up in the air. "Bloody hell," he growled. "I can't do everything at once! I'm not a bloody octopus."

Hermione was not impressed. "It's not that difficult, Ronald. Honestly, she's an infant. Just keep her out from under my feet."

"What do you think I'm doing out here, Hermione? Sitting around? No, I'm slaving my arse off to set up your ridiculous decorations so that our daughter can have the _perfect _first birthday that she won't remember anyway."

He threw open the door, stormed inside and snatched his daughter out of Hermione's arms.

Hermione was outraged. How _dare_ he call her idea ridiculous! Was it so wrong that she wanted Rose to have a memorable first birthday?

"Ridiculous?" she screamed. "Ridiculous! You think this is _ridiculous!"_

Ron's jaw set. "She's a baby, Hermione. How much of this do you think she'll remember?"

"But what about the memories, Ron! I want people to look back and remember the wonderful party we threw and how lucky Rose was to have parents who cared so much about her! Obviously, you don't care about Rose at all!"

"Oh no, of course I don't care about her!" Ron bit back, glaring at his wife. "As always, you're the perfect mother, and I'm just the bumbling moron of a husband." He snatched Rose from Hermione's arms and then disappeared back outside, slamming the door behind him as he went. Hermione gave a cry of frustration and jammed her wand back into her pocket.

At that moment, her unborn child decided to make himself known and gave her a sharp kick. She rubbed her seven-month pregnant belly gingerly.

"You're not mad at me too, are you?" she asked, quietly, feeling tears welling in the corner of her eyes. With a deep sigh, she blinked them back and continued with her baking, trying to quell her anger. Ron wasn't the only one who had expressed concerns about her elaborate plans for Rose's birthday. Was it really that bad to want a perfect birthday celebration for her daughter? Hermione didn't think it was such a hard task.

Once her cake was cooking away steadily in the over, Hermione made herself a cup of tea and sat down in the living room. Her feet were sore from standing up under the weight of her pregnancy, and her fight with Ron had made her exhausted. She closed her eyes for just a moment, keeping her cup of tea in her hands. The sound of the sliding door creaking open woke her from her relaxation, and she saw Ron storm inside, sweating and red faced. He went to the fridge and poured himself some cold water. Rose was on his heels, pulling the tail of an old and grumpy Crookshanks, who was sunning himself in the square of light that peered through the window.

"Ron," Hermione said softly.

He looked over at her, his face still hard in anger, but when he noticed her sad expression, his eyes softened.

"Is it really ridiculous?"

The doubt in her voice surprised him. He sighed and shook his head slowly. "No love, it's not ridiculous." Leaving his drink on the table, he gently approached her and sat beside her. "I'm sorry I said that. I shouldn't have. I was just exhausted and frustrated, and then you got angry with me - "

"I shouldn't have snapped at you," she interrupted.

Ron shook his head. "Don't apologise. I was being a prat." He sighed and took her hand, running his calloused thumb over her knuckles. "I think it's wonderful," he admitted.

Rose giggled and both of them turned their heads to see their young daughter rolling around the kitchen floor, swatting at Crookshanks' tail and squealing happily.

"She's lucky she's got such an amazing mother, who cares so much about her," Ron said and gave Hermione a genuine smile. "Not a lot of mother's would go to this much effort for their daughter's 1st birthday."

Hermione blushed. "I want it to be special," she said softly.

Ron kissed her softly and ran his hands over her belly. "It'll be the best first birthday party ever," he assured her.

Suddenly, an overwhelming burnt smell wafted throughout the kitchen. Ron sniffed and his eyes drifted to the oven, where Rose's birthday cake was cooking.

"Uh, Hermione…" he began sheepishly.

She blanched and rose from the couch quickly, waddling towards the oven as quick as her pregnancy would allow.

"Bullocks," she muttered darkly as she opened the oven and pulled out the tray of burnt, chocolate cake. Ron laughed and approached her, kissing her temple. He took the tray from her grip and placed it on the bench, before wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Well," he chuckled. "At least we know that Mum always brings over extra cake."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, this is a little odd. For some reason, I just felt like writing a small fight between Ron and Hermione. It's not my best work, and I'm not hugely proud of it, but here it is. Please enjoy. Feel free to read and review! xx**_


	8. Lily Evans

**_Another little snippet. Happy 21st Birthday Lily! xx_**

* * *

><p><em>January 30 1981<em>

"Sirius Black!"

Lily shoved him roughly and snatched Harry up into her arms, cradling him to her bosom as she sent daggers at her husband's best friend. Beside the door, James was clutching his sides dramatically as he roared with laughter.

"It's bloody well not funny!" Lily screamed at him, tears of frustration leaking out of her eyes. "I almost had a heart attack!"

After recovering from his laughing fit, James sat up on his elbows and grinned at his wife. "It's bloody hilarious," he countered, winking at Sirius. "I wish I'd thought of that!"

Harry gurgled happily in his mother's arms and pulled on her long, dangly earrings.

"Ouch, Harry, let go of mumma's earrings," she cooed softly, taking his chubby wrist in her hand. Sirius, noticing the change in Lily's demeanour, made to leave the bedroom, when Lily drew her wand and glared at him. "I'm not finished with you, Black!" she snarled.

James, slightly concerned for his best mate's well-being, tentatively approached his fuming wife with outstretched arms.

"Lily," he began slowly. "If you're going to start firing hexes, at least put Harry out of harm's way."

Lily's green eyes pierced him harshly as she weighed up his argument. After a few moment's deliberation, she nodded and gave her son to her husband, before focussing her concentration back onto Sirius.

"You're lucky nothing had happened to him!" she growled darkly, stepping closer and closer with each word. "If Harry'd been hurt, or, or - "

"But he wasn't," Sirius assured her with an air of nonchalance. "Keep your knickers on, Lil. I wouldn't let anything happen to Harry."

Lily seethed. "_Remus_ would _never_ have done anything like this!"

"Hah," Sirius barked a laugh. "We all know that Moony needs to learn to liven up a little. Besides, I'm the fun uncle - everyone knows that."

"I think I'll be letting Remus take care of the babysitting from now on," Lily told him firmly.

Sirius pleaded at James, who sighed and bounced Harry on his hip. "Sorry, mate, but I sort of agree with Lily on this one."

Sirius's face fell and he slumped his shoulders. "Fine," he sulked, and got up to leave. "I was just trying to have some fun." She trudged towards to door. "Happy birthday, Lily," he muttered as he passed her before heading outside.

Lily sighed deeply and sat on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands. James sat next to her and allowed Harry to crawl into her lap.

"Of all the people in this world," she cursed, "you had to inherit an Invisibility Cloak."

James put his arm around her shoulder and tucked her into his side. "Come on, Evans. You have to admit, it was pretty funny.

She elbowed him in the side, but a small smirk crept onto her face. "Do you think I was too hard on him?" she asked, a little worried.

"He'll come round," James assured her. "But don't deny him, Harry. He's the only thing Sirius has got."

Lily nodded slowly and sighed again. "I'll go an apologise tomorrow," she promised. "Right now, I just want to sit here with my two favourite men on my birthday."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, so I'm guessing you're all wondering what Sirius did to Harry. First of all, James and Lily went out for dinner for Lily's birthday and Sirius was babysitting. He thought it would be hilarious to hide Harry underneath James' Invisibility Cloak just before they got home and see Lily's reaction to finding her son missing. Obviously, she wasn't very amused. **_

_**Please read and review! xx**_


	9. Arthur Weasley

**_Happy 24th Birthday Arthur!_**

* * *

><p><em>February 6, 1974<em>

"Happy Birthday Arthur!" chorused the rather large family gathered around the Burrow's small, and cramped living room. Molly placed an enormous chocolate mousse cake in front of him, with frosting dripping down the side in delicious oodles. Three year old Bill, sitting proudly on his father's knee, eyed the monstrous cake with wondrous, large blue eyes.

"Woah!" he exclaimed in complete awe. "That's a big cake, daddy!"

Arthur grinned and rubbed his son's bright, ginger hair affectionately. "It sure is, Billy," he chuckled. "I swear your mother's trying to fatten us all up." He snuck a look up at his wife, who wore a triumphant smile, and winked at her, causing him to smack his arm gently and blush right to the roots of her fluffy, red hair.

"It truly is a wonderful creation, Molly," Cedrella praised from the opposite side of the crowded table as she bounced an awe-struck Charlie on her hip - he had only turned one the previous December, but even he could appreciate the effort and hard work that had been put into that cake.

Molly grinned, pleased with herself. "Thank you Cedrella. Luckily my brothers aren't here."

Arthur laughed. "Fabian and Gideon would have devoured that in a matter of minutes and left none for the rest of us."

The table burst into a happy chorus of laughter. Molly's younger, twin brothers were eleven years old and half-way through their first year of Hogwarts. The two of them had enormous appetites, as most young boys did, and often liked to get up to mischief, both at home and at school. At Christmas, alone, they had consumed an entire leg of ham between them, not to mention twelve puddings and a handful of roast potatoes. And yet, Molly couldn't fathom how they were both as scrawny as a pair of string beans.

"Those two," Edwina, Molly's mother, sighed and shook her head. "No wonder they are so energetic. I'm surprised Dumbledore hasn't expelled them, the amount of times they've stolen from the kitchens. It's only their first year, for Merlin's sake!"

Molly nodded and smirked, eying her two little boys. She often caught herself wishing - as much as she loved her brothers dearly - that Bill and Charlie would be far more sensible, like Arthur had been at school. She didn't know if she had the patience to deal with two more Fabian and Gideons.

"Daddy!" Bill pleaded with his large, blue eyes. "Can I cut the cake? Please?"

Arthur looked to his wife for approval, then - once he received a nod - let his small son's hand wrap around the knife. He put his own hand over the top and carefully guided Bill through the process.

"Carefull, Billy," Bilius teased from his seat next to Septimus. "If you touch the bottom, you have to kiss the nearest girl!"

Just as the words left his uncle's mouth, the knife made a gentle _clang_ as it made contact with the china plate, and Bill looked up at his mother with a trademark smirk.

"Mummy!" he said. "I have to kiss you, now!"

Molly giggled and leaned her cheek down to her son's level. Tiny, slightly moist lips grazed her cheek and Bill grinned up at her. Bilius and Rupert, Arthur's brother, erupted into laughter.

"He's going to be a lady-killer, that one!" Rupert grinned.

"He obviously gets it from me," Bilius puffed up his chest proudly. "Arthur never got very far with the ladies."

"On the contrary," Molly interjected. "I always thought Arthur was very sweet." She leaned down and kissed him sweetly. That, along with her words, caused Arthur to turn the exact colour of his hair. Bill stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Not in front of the children, Molly!" Rupert laughed and shielded Charlie's eyes, who was still bouncing happily in his grandmother's arms.

"Oh shush," Molly retorted with a grin, before taking the knife from Arthur and serving the monstrous cake to her family. Once the cake had been eaten, and Charlie had most of his smeared on his face, Arthur, Rupert, Bilius and Septimus headed outside, broomsticks under their arms, to continue the tradition Weasley Quidditch match. Molly and Cedrella were left to clean up the table and put Charlie to bed, for he was currently snoozing soundly after his massive feed.

Just before Arthur headed outside, he approached his wife and pulled her into his arms. "Thank you, Molly-wobbles," he whispered and kissed her quickly. She was left blushing and breathless for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait. It's exam block now, so I've had very little time to actually write anything. I just thought this was sweet. Please read and review! I hope you liked it :) xx**_


	10. Dennis Creevey

_**Happy 16th Birthday Dennis! :)**_

* * *

><p><em>February 8 1999<em>

"Are you coming, Dennis?" Jimmy Peakes asked as he slipped his Gryffindor tie over his head and adjusted it so that it was still a little loose underneath the collar of his shirt. His best friend, however, didn't seem to hear him. He was too preoccupied by staring at a black and white, photograph in his hand. Jimmy eyed him with pity as he picked up his satchel off the floor beside his bed.

"Dennis?"

"Huh?" The sandy-haired boy looked up looking quite befuddled and blinked his hazel eyes a few times. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

Sighing, Jimmy nodded his head and gave his friend an encouraging smile. "Alright, see you down there."

Dennis didn't even notice when he had left the room. His eyes immediately returned to the photograph in his hand. It was a moving photo; Colin had loved them so much. Dennis remembered when Colin had first gone to Hogwarts, and he had been so excited about moving pictures that he had sent one home to his father. Dennis had been there when his father had opened it and the look of joy on his face had been priceless. He remembered how Colin had loved them so much, that he sent home pictures with every letter - of Quidditch matches, of owls flying through the great hall, even simply walking to class. Colin had absolutely loved taking pictures.

The picture that Dennis was currently holding was one of the two of them. Dennis had eleven, and Colin thirteen, and the two of them were standing in their Hogwarts uniforms in front of the bright red Hogwarts express. Colin had his arm around his younger brother and they were both waving happily, identical grins on their faces. It was one of Dennis' favourite photographs. It was hard to believe that was some time ago.

Dennis reached out and touched the photo sadly as tears formed in his eyes. He couldn't help but imagine his brother's smiling face as he captured all these small insignificant moments on his camera. When he had died, their father had thrown out every camera in the house and put away all the photographs that stood proudly on the mantle. He swore he would never take a picture every again, or even look at one. Dennis, on the other hand, wanted to preserve his brother's memory. So, he stole a stash of photographs from their hiding place and hidden them in his Hogwarts trunk. He had set up a heap of them next to his four poster, and he'd look at them before he'd go to sleep. It was comforting, having Colin there, smiling at him, as though he was watching over him.

Today was Dennis's sixteenth birthday. But it was more than that. It was his first birthday with Colin. Colin had always been there for Dennis' birthday. Even when he was at Hogwarts and Dennis was still at home, Colin had always sent him boxes of treacle fudge and pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes and other delightful sweets, along with an attached picture of himself in a funny pose.

Dennis vaguely wondered whether Colin remembered that it was his birthday, wherever he was. He was too brave to come back as a ghost, and Dennis hadn't thought enough about death to contemplate what was 'beyond'. But he hoped, wherever he may be, that Colin was wishing him the best of birthday wishes.

As tears slid silently down his cheeks, Dennis put the photograph down and grabbed his satchel to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. No matter what, he knew today would be the worst birthday of his entire life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Poor Dennis *sniff*. I couldn't get over Colin's death when I first read it. It still makes me sad now, just thinking about it. Poor, poor Dennis. Please read and review my lovelies :) xx**_


	11. Dominique Apolline Weasley

_**A/N: Happy 11th Birthday, Dominque!**_

* * *

><p><em>February 12 2012<em>

"Eleven fifty-six."

Dominique lay awake in her bed, her head turned to watch the hands of the clock turn. It was almost midnight, so close to her birthday, and she couldn't sleep. She was too excited.

"Eleven fifty-seven," she whispered as the long hand of the clock reached the top.

Three minutes.

Three minutes until she turned eleven.

Three minutes until she was finally able to go to Hogwarts.

Three minutes until she joined her sister.

"Eleven fifty-eight."

Dominique was almost giddy with excitement. She had hated this last year and half. Victoire had gone off to Hogwarts, and she had been left at home with Louis. She hated how Victoire came home for Christmas and told grand stories of the castle, and the subjects, and the groundskeeper, Hagrid. If there was one thing Dominique disliked, it was being left out.

"Eleven fifty-nine."

Since she was born, Victoire had made it known to her little sister who was the favourite child. It certainly wasn't Dominique. Victoire got everything she asked for. She was spoiled and she knew it; as she reminded Dominique on a regular basis. There was only one day where Dominque had the complete and undivided attention of her parents, and that was her birthday.

Her blue eyes watched intently as the long hand of the clock slowly ticked past the '11'. She bit her lip excitedly.

Midnight.

With a cry of joy, she leapt from her bed and dashed into her parent's bedroom. She jumped on them, not caring that they had both been sound asleep and began squealing in excitement.

"Maman! Je suis mon anniversaire! Daddy! It's my birthday!"

Bill and Fleur groaned, slowly blinking their eyes open to stare at their youngest daughter. Dominque bounced on the bed, excitedly, her copper locks whipping around her chin.

"Dominque," Fleur grumbled. "Ma petite, it iz ze middle of ze night!"

"It's midnight, maman," Dominique told her. "I'm eleven today!"

Bill grinned at his daughter and sat up, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her cheek and she beamed up at him.

"Dom, do you know what eleven-year olds do?"

"Go to Hogwarts!" she declared, nodding her head frantically.

He smiled at her. "Mmmm, yes they do. But they also let their parents sleep."

When Dominique pouted, Fleur sat up and stroked her daughter's hair. "You can stay 'ere, wiz us, until ze morning?" she offered.

"It _is_ the morning, maman," she pointed out, making Bill laugh.

"It iz not morning until ze sun 'as woken," Fleur told her. "Viens, ma petite, let us sleep."

With a sigh, Dominque slid down underneath the covers, between her parents and closed her eyes. Hopefully, in the morning, she would receive a far better 'Happy Birthday.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: A little short one. I hope you enjoyed :)**_


	12. Hestia Jones

_**Happy 27th Birthday Hestia!**_

* * *

><p>"Minister?"<p>

Kingsley looked up to see Audrey, his secretary, peeking around the door. He smiled kindly at her and placed his quill on the desk.

"Yes, Audrey?"

"Miss Jones is here to speak with you."

With a nod, Kingsley indicated for Audrey to let her in. A few moments later, a dark haired witch in yellow robes opened the door. Kingsley couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked, her curly black hair pulled loosely away from her face, her keen blue eyes bright and alive.

"You wanted to see me, Kingsley?" she asked cheerfully. Hestia Jones was an incredibly intelligent witch. It was a great honour for her to become Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at such a young age, but Kingsley found she was exceptionally well suited to the job. Previously an Auror, Kingsley had worked alongside Hestia for several years, and the two of them had developed a close friendship. He admired her and often consulted her about important matters.

He nodded and gestured for her to sit down. "Yes, Jones, I want to ask your opinion on something."

Hestia shook her head at him and perched herself on the edge of his desk, crossing her legs. She peered down at him with an amused smile. Kingsley tried not to focus on how her robes had ridden up to her mid-thigh, or the slender curve of her pale calf, as she sat on his desk.

"Oh Kingsley," she laughed, her blue eyes twinkling, "I think we've known each other long enough for a first-name basis, don't you think?"

Her remark caught him off guard and he swallowed. "Oh, yes, of - of course… Hestia," he stuttered.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" she implored, tapping her fingers along his desk. She had such delicate hands, Kingsley thought to himself. Not the hands of an adept Auror. It surprised him.

"Uh, yes, Jones - I mean, Hestia. It's about Azkaban. I've been thinking of removing the Dementors and replacing the security with highly-trained Aurors.

Hestia nodded, biting her lip in concentration. Kingsley shifted uncomfortable at the sight. "I think that is a marvellous idea," she smiled. "Those Dementors have been there far too long. But, how would we remove them without endangering the mainland?"

Kingsley nodded. "That is precisely what I wanted to talk to you about. We need a plan of attack, and I wondered if you could help me."

With a sly smile, Hestia leaned forward a little. "Why don't we talk about it over dinner, Minister?" she asked, her voice dropping to a sultry whisper.

Kingsley gulped. "Dinner?"

"It is my birthday, after all. I would rather discuss this matter where there is good wine involved."

Kingsley laughed at her. "Oh - er - Happy Birthday, uh… Jones."

Hestia beamed and leapt off his desk, smoothing down her robes and flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Pick me up at say, seven?

"Seven is - uh - fine," he stuttered.

"Excellent," she grinned and made for the door. "I look forward to our _discussion_," she drawled as she left the room, leaving Kingsley bewildered in his chair, staring after her retreating figure. This would certainly be interesting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: My Dear Professor McGonagall made me fall in love with this ship. I think they are adorable. Please read and review :) xx**_


	13. Justin Finch-Fletchley

**_Happy 14th Birthday Justin!_**

* * *

><p><em>February 22 1994<em>

A group of third year Hufflepuffs crept down from their dormitories and tiptoed passed the sixth and seventh years who had fallen asleep in the Common Room whilst studying for their finals. The tall boy with mousy hair tiptoed behind the rest of them, wringing his hands together nervously.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he muttered.

The blonde boy at the front, with the slanted eyebrows, whipped his head around and scowled at his companion. "Oh, stop being such a worry wart, Justin," he snapped. "It's your own birthday, for Merlin's sake."

"What if we get caught?" squeaked the blonde girl nervously.

"It's alright, Hannah," the auburn haired girl soothed her friend. "We won't get caught. Our prefects' are asleep. There won't be anyone checking the corridors."

"As long as Percy Weasley isn't doing his rounds," a sandy-haired boy remarked.

"Oh come on, guys!" a red haired boy whispered excitedly. "This is exciting! Just think of all the _food_!"

The thought of food seemed to cheer them up immensely, and they began to chatter amongst themselves.

"I'll go first," the first blonde boy declared proudly, puffing up his chest. "See if the coast is clear."

"Be careful, Zacharias," Hannah pleaded, bouncing on her toes.

Zacharias disappeared through the portrait hole. The rest of the Hufflepuffs waited silently, their eyes nervously glancing around the common room anxiously.

"All clear," Zacharias' voice drifted down the corridor. The Hufflepuffs grinned and, one by one, crept through the portrait hold and scurried down the corridor towards the portrait of the fruit basket.

"Go on, Justin," the red haired boy insisted. "Tickle the pear."

Tentitively, Justin reached out and began to scratch the pear. It wriggled and giggled under his finger and suddenly, it began a doorknob. He grasped it tightly and turned, pushing open the door and revealing a warm, golden light.

The kitchens.

The Hufflepuffs stared at it with wide-eyes. They had never seen anything like it before. As they went inside, the hundreds of House Elves all stopped what they were doing and stared at the children in astonishment.

"Oh, aren't they cute!" cried Hannah.

One of the House Elves, a rather chubby one draped in a toga that bore the Hogwarts crest, approached them.

"How may Remy help, young Masters?" he squeaked, bowing low before the students.

The red-haired boy stepped forwards and grinned at the House Elf. "I'm Wayne Hopkins," he declared. "And it's me mate Justin's birthday." He pointed to Justin, who smiled bashfully.

Remy bowed low before Justin. The House Elves gasped and began to chatter amongst themselves in their small, high-pitched voices.

"Happy birthday, Master Justin. Remy will make a cake for you, oh yes. Remy will make a wonderful birthday feast, he will."

Suddenly, the House Elves began to scurry around the kitchen in such a hurry that the Hufflepuffs had no idea what was going on. A few Elves had conjured up several comfy chairs, and they sat down eagerly, as a gigantic feast was prepared. Cakes, cupcakes, trifle, candied cherries and pints upon pints of eggnog were lain before them on a large table, quicker than they could say 'Alohomora'.

"Happy Birthday, young Master," Remy bowed again, and the rest of the House Elves followed suit. With a grin, Justin blew out his fourteen candles and the Hufflepuffs helped themselves to slices of cake.

"I've got to say, Justin," Wayne said between mouthfuls, "this was the best idea ever."

"Mmhmm," the other students hummed in agreement, and it wasn't until several hours later that they traisped back to the Common Room with full bellies and satisfied grins.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I've always thought that the Hufflepuff students often had trips to the kitchens, them being so close to them is no coincidence in my opinion. Of course, with the likes of Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan being quite cautious, the Hufflepuff's in Harry's year probably didn't do it too often. But I love the Hufflepuffs, being a proud Hufflepuff myself :) xx**_


	14. Lorcan & Lysander Scamander

**A/N: Happy Birthday Lorcan and Lysander!**

* * *

><p><em>February 29 2016<em>

Lily crouched low in the river, only her head visible above the murky surface. Her keen, brown eyes scanned the area for any sign of Lysander, for he was it for Hide and Seek. She felt quite proud of her hiding place; nobody else would be brave enough to go in the river, she was certain. It was nearing spring, but the cold, winter chill still hung in the air. Her teeth were chattering and she couldn't feel her toes anymore, but she cast that aside. Her older brothers would be proud of her, showing true, Gryffindor spirit, as James would call it. And Roxanne would be jealous for thinking of such a good hiding place herself. Yes, Lily was confident in her choice of hiding places.

There was a sudden rustle and Lily whipped her head around to see a tanned, blonde boy grinning at her. She recoiled immediately and backed away from him.

"Lysander?" she demanded, crossing her arms and throwing him a glare like her mother's.

The boy shook his head and smirked. "Nope. Lorcan," he replied.

Lily sighed and drove the heel of her palm into her forehead. Of course, she thought angrily to herself, Lorcan and Lysander were twins and looked exactly the same. She scolded herself and felt her cheeks redden as she realised the horrid mistake she had made.

"Oh," she muttered in embarrassment. "Sorry, Lorc. I just thought you were - "

"My brother," he finished for her with a smile. "It's okay. Even Mum gets us confused sometimes."

He waded towards her and Lily noticed how his eyes were the exact colour of the clear, sky above.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked her.

Lily shook her head stubbornly, spitting damp strands of red hair out of her mouth. "No," she lied.

Lorcan smirked at her again but didn't say anything more.

"How does it feel to have your birthday only every four years?" she asked curiously.

Lorcan shrugged. "I have my birthday every year."

"No you don't. You're born on the 29th. That only happens in a leap year. Don't you know the saying?"

He frowned at her. "Yes, I know the saying," he replied shortly. "But I still age every year, even though my exact birthday only happens every leap year."

Lily could tell that she had offended him and she muttered a quick apology, which he accepted . They sat in the freezing cold water for a few moments in complete silence, until Lorcan turned to look at her.

"So, you gonna help me look for people?"

Lily gaped at him in confusion. "Why would I? I'm not it."

Lorcan cackled with laughter and grinned at her. "Yes you are," he told her. "I'm Lysander and I found you."

"You little liar!" Lily cried indignantly and splashed water in his face. Lysander continued to laugh as she pelted him with water until he crawled out of the river and helped her onto the bank.

"Come on, Lils," he said as he pulled her along. "You can help me look for your brother."

* * *

><p><em>February 28 2024<em>

"It's weird being born on a leap year, isn't it?" Lorcan mused as he began to tie his Ravenclaw tie. He and Lysander were upstairs in their dormitory. The other boys had already gone downstairs for breakfast, leaving the twins alone.

Lysander shrugged. "I suppose," he replied nonchalantly. He was sprawled out on his bed. , his shirt half done up, and still in his underpants. "But we're half Scamander and half Lovegood. Weird stuff happens to us."

Lorcan laughed and turned to face his brother. "Are you going to get dressed any time soon?" he frowned. "And for Merlin's sake, put some bloody pants on!"

With a cackle, Lysander threw his head back and laughed. "It's m'birthday, brother!" he exclaimed. "It's the only time a man's allowed to walk about without pants. Embrace it!"

Lorcan merely shook his head at his brother. Although they were twins and looked identical, they were almost completely different personalities. Lorcan was far more studious and level-headed, much like his father, whereas Lysander was hair-brained, erratic and completely care-free. Although, Lorcan thought to himself, his carefree attitude was probably enhanced by his frequent smoking bouts.

Last summer holidays, Lorcan and Lysander had discovered that their mother's Dirrigible Plums had hallucinogenic properties, and to their delight, had spent almost the entire summer getting high every night. Only, when they returned to Hogwarts, Lysander had smuggled them in, and often spent hours tucked away with Lily Potter in the Room of Requirement, smoking plums and snogging. Of course, Lorcan disproved of such behaviour, but who was he to deprive his twin of a good time?

"You'd spend your life in your underwear, Ly, regardless of whether it's your birthday or not," Lorcan remarked.

"It'd do you good to follow my lead, Lorc. Clothes are overrated."

"I'd love to see McGonagall's face if you walked down to the Great Hall dressed like that," Lorcan gave his brother a sly smirk.

Lysander's face went bright red and he hurried began to pull his pants on. "Don't make me sick, Lorc," he muttered.

"Did we get anything from Mum?"

"Dunno. Guess we'll find out when we go down for breakfast."

Once they had finished dressing, they hurried downstairs towards the Great Hall. As soon as they entered, a red-haired girl threw herself at Lysander and kissed him firmed on the mouth.

"Happy birthday, Ly," she beamed when she pulled back. Lysander looked quite smug as he kept his arms around her.

"Ahem," Lorcan coughed awkwardly.

"Oh, Happy Birthday to you too, Lorc," Lily smiled, before turning back to Lysander. They pressed their foreheads together and began muttering sweet nothings to each. Rolling his eyes, Lorcan made his way over to the Ravenclaw table, but not before he heard Lily mutter in a low voice, "I've got a surprise for you later."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My second favourite twins! Feel free to scrawl a review if you feel like it! :) xx**


End file.
